My Valentine
by N-I-N-T
Summary: A story from my old account. A Hitsugaya and Hinamori Valentine's story: That’s because you already were My Valentine, Momo..." Rated T for language, sorta a random fanfic because I don't normally do V-day stuff.


My Valentine

--

Hitsugaya Toshiro the captain of the tenth squad walked outside from his building for a moment he was catching fresh air since he had taken over duty for the 5th squad he has failed to do as much as he did before, like possibly leave his office without having to leave thousands of stacks of work, yep he had it great. He tries to think of the reason he was doing this again as the wind swiftly blew his white hair. He sighed and walked over to part of a railing and leaned on it. He blinked his eyes and looked up from where he was looking only to feel a gag go in his throat as he quickly backed up holding his mouth.

He paled; was that Byakuya and Soi-Fong? Was it? Oh god he was about to be sick. Them two eating each other's faces in front of him in the middle of the tenth squad base, in 'his' base it was horrible. Toshiro hacked a little and ran back into his office and immediately began to search for Matsumoto so she could save him from having to see that again.

He ran all around the building until he heard Matsumoto's Giggling from inside one of the doors, he squinted his eyes and ran for the door. When he reached the door the giggling got louder. Even though he was a captain and had responsibilities, he was still a kid at heart. His eyes twitched and he struggled to stop trying to listen to the conversation that was going on in the room. He failed though because in a few moments his ear was stuck to the door and he tried to listen in like a pervert peeping in on woman, though he wasn't a perv he was just curious. He closed his eyes and could hear the voices.

"Okay girls! Let's play truth or dare!" It was Matsumoto's voice. Matsumoto was in there! He knew it! Wait girls? What other girls? A bead of sweat fell from Hitsugaya's head and he gulped still listening in on them even though he knew he should have just turned and walked away and got someone else to get rid of Byakuya.

"Mitsumoto-san didn't we only come here to talk about certain matters, not play games?" It was another girl's voice yet the carrier of that voice wasn't coming to mind to Hitsugaya, was it one of the people from the real world, what were they doing in soul society?

"Oh come on! Its valentin (hiccup) es day!!" Matsumoto squealed in her voice that sounded smattered and drunk. Hitsugaya was about to break in there and pull the drunk Matsumoto out and make her get rid of Byakaya and tell him to take his valentine's somewhere else, But the voice of a very very familiar voice made him freeze in place.

"Well she does have a point Orihime, Don't you think Rukia?" This voice it was Toshiro's childhood friend Hinamori, why was she there?! Making him do all the work as she lazes around that just wasn't fair, now he wanted to break in the room more and start yelling, but his curious side made him freeze.

Behind him there was a person with orange hair staring at him like he was nuts, why would a captain out of all people want to peep on people? The orange haired shinigami was none other than Kurosaki Ichigo from the normal world. His eye brows raised and he walked over the gray haired captain and tapped him on the shoulder. Hitsugaya almost screamed and wacked the person that touched him over the head causing Ichigo too shout out.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He shouted and Toshiro froze and heard the door he was just moments ago leaning begin to open. Sweat was pouring down his face as he looked around and grabbed Ichigo who was holding onto his head like there was no tomorrow and ran for his dear life with Ichigo flaying behind him.

Hitsugaya turned a corner right as none other than Rukia popped her head out of the door and looked around the empty hall that moments ago had two ease droppers, well more of one ease dropper and one very confused man with orange hair. Hitsugaya had a death grip on Ichigo's left arm and one hand over Ichigo's mouth so he didn't say anything. Hitsugaya was about to suffer from one of those things called heart attack, god knows what would have happened if one of those girls saw him. That was much too close for comfort, hell, almost getting shot between the eyes with a 50m would be more comfort then this, because we all know girls are scarier then all evil people with guns put together.

Ichigo was finding it hard to breathe since Hitsugaya's had been blocking his breathing patterns. Since his left hand was currently undergoing numbness he used his right hand to yank Hitsugaya's Hand off of his mouth. Hitsugaya turned to the now panting Ichigo and left go of his numb arm and stepped away with a pained face expression.

"Go-gomen..." Toshiro said still feeling a tad tense over the happenings that occurred just a few moments ago. Ichigo glared at the young captain as the feeling in his arm began to return slowly.

"What the hell were you doing Hitsugaya?" Ichigo asked with narrowed eyes. Hitsugaya blinked and looked around using his eyes only.

"Well, err you see..." He started but coughed at the end and looked around again, this caused Ichigo to raise an eyebrow.

"Were you spying on the girls in that room?" he asked with a grin forming on his lips and sinister eyes. Exclamation marks went over Toshiro's head and his eyes twitched. He crossed his arms and looked the other way.

"No." It was a simple answer.

"Ooooh then what were you doing?" to bad it didn't work. Hitsugaya sighed in defeat.

"Snooping..." Ichigo Grinned with a laugh as he swung an arm around Hitsugaya and began to walk towards the door again, Hitsugaya was shocked for the matter sense he thought Ichigo was going to make him run around the building again.

"Then allow me to join ya'." He says as they reached the door, Hitsugaya blinked and shook his head.

They both placed one ear on the door and could hear the girls in the other room once again this time hopefully they wouldn't be running for their lives again. One of the girls giggles possibly Matsumoto because she was so drunk at the moment she would laugh at the smallest thing.

"Okay Rukia Truth or dare?" The voice was the small one, it was Orihime, yep definitely because Orihime's voice stuck out compared to the other ones.

"Ichigo." The room went silent and Hitsugaya and Ichigo stuck their ears more on the door, especially Ichigo who wanted to know what she was saying.

"Uhm Rukia Ichigo isn't one of th-"

"ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted as she ran for the door with unbelievable speed.

Hitsugaya and Ichigo froze for the moment as soon as they head the stomping towards the door. Hitsugaya gulped before looking around and saw a opening window, he charged at that open window and dived outside and away from the death that lingered in that hallway, well the death that was to come anyway. After Ichigo got over his shock he turned to where Hitsugaya was supposed to be, but there was a slight problem. No Hitsugaya Toshiro.

With Ichigo still in his slight crouch position and ear almost to the door, it was tugged open with one angry Rukia standing in the door way. The other three girls sat back there with faces so they didn't laugh. Ichigo looked at Orihime, Matsumoto and Hinamori for a split second before standing up straight.

"It's not what it looks like?" He said as a sweat drop came from his head, God he wished someone else had opened that door because everyone knew a mad Rukia would be enough to lock yourself in a room and stay there for a few days. "Err how did you know I was here?" He asked trying to stale so he can run away like there was no tomorrow, even though he already had a pretty good idea, His Raitsu was always flowing out like a mad man.

"Fool, you should have known your Raitsu would show you." Rukia said narrowing her eyes; Ichigo backed away a step before running for it.

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!!" Rukia shouted and charged down the hall right on Ichigo's tail. Shouting filled the silence that was floating around breaking it into an extreme noise athon.

Hitsugaya laid on the ground behind a bush and two stories down past the death hall; he had heard Rukia shout and already knew it wouldn't be a good idea to come out of hiding. He sighed for a moment before snapping his eyes open. This was where the face eaters were. Hitsugaya sat up and got into a kneeling position and looked through the bushes the face eating people were still there. He stopped looking through the bush and looked around and saw a tree nearby. A childish thought filled his head has he crawled over to it and unseathed his sword and started scratching on the bark like you would a saw. He had finally cut threw half of the tree and pulled his sword out before getting behind it and using his legs as leverage to push it.

The tree was falling and it was falling right for the face eaters, Hitsugaya stood quickly and shouted.

"TEMBER!!" and with that he ran off towards another open window and jumped through it into another silent hallway, Rukia and Ichigo must have moved their shouting to another building.

He took a step and began to walk normally throughout the building he was going back to office; it seemed safer there for the most part. Everywhere else was chaotic. All that was heard in the empty hall were the sounds of his feet hitting to wood he walked on. He sighed and saw the door to his office. He ran for it but when he reached the door noises were heard inside and he froze wanting to slam his head on the nearest wall. Why could he never get a break? Wait why did he leave his office to begin with? Ah it didn't matter anymore he just wanted to relax for at least ten minutes before he was attacked again.

He took a deep breath and pushed the door open, the lights were off, alright fine but what person was in here? His hand reached for the light switch and he flipped it on, only for his eyes to buzz out and quickly turn it off again, what had he saw in 'His' office would never be repeated in his life, though it might scare him for awhile. He backed up and shut the door and leaned back on it he was in a state of panic so he flayed and took off running around the building with speed of thousand men.

Six hours later and ten minutes away from midnight and the end of this cruddy day.

Hitsugaya was sitting on the roof of one of the building looking at the bright clear sky, the moon was beautiful and the stars twinkled in the night. His legs were out straight and his arms were behind him. He sighed and moved his arms to where they were crossed under his head.

"Only ten minutes of this day left..." He thought hoping as fast as possible that Valentine's Day would end very soon, the clocks around him became ever so loud over the past hour or so and that was all he was concentrated on. He closed his eyes and went into a peaceful relaxation for the first time of that day. He felt like he was flying with one thousand birds in a warm rain which was washing his troubles away.

Five minutes passed he stayed the same. Footsteps were heard on the roof they weren't his for sure and the raitsu must have been low for him not to sense it. A dark figure covered his light that was shining from the moon which made it dark, and made him frown and open his eyes only to see the girl who haunts him in his sleep hovering above him with a slight smile on her face.

"Hitsugaya-kun I've been looking all over for you." She says in a nice tone, which made most of the young gray haired captain's anger just fly away. Why it was that she was the only person that could ever do that for him, Matsumoto could never all she did was making it worse...

"what do you want Hinamori?" he said in his quiet voice, he saw Hinamori's shadow lift as she sat next to him while he still laid down, Hitsugaya sighed and sat up like he was before, Hinamori had her knees pulled up to her chest and arms wrapped around them. They sat in silence for a moment before Hinamori opened her mouth to say something.

"I was looking for you because..," she began, her voice made Hitsugaya look at her from the corner of his eye, He saw the tiniest tint of pink on her cheeks and smiled a very small insignificant smile.

"Because... well We've always been together on this day, At least as far as I can remember, sure most of the time it was coincidence, but this time luck wasn't doing anything so I just went and found you myself..." She said silently with the pink tint on her cheeks darkening a little.

Hitsugaya remained silent and memories filled back in his head. She was right they were always together on this day, even if it was coincidence that did it they always were. He always thought as Valentine's day as just another day, but now when he thought about it, it was more than just a day, it was the day he was able to spend time with his old friend without being appointed to somewhere, it was the one day squads could separate without being told to go to their own squad, it was the only day the captains could go see someone, though he had never thought of it like that he thought it was a waste of time.. To think it was almost broken. When he thought about it some more it didn't even matter when Aizen was still here, even when Hinamori had always followed him around like a lost puppy that begged for a home; always on this day she had been with him and him only.

He realized something, all those years ago when he searched for a Valentine for this day, he already had one and sadly he didn't notice until this day, it was Hinamori rather he decided on it or not it was the truth, and there was nothing that could change or take that away, Hinamori was his Valentine, and he planed on keeping it like that for a long time.

It was the last minute of Valentine's Day, at least they were together for it.Hinamori shot a look at Hitsugaya and his spaced out look, she looked away hoping what she said didn't bother him, which it might have and she so didn't want that. Hitsugaya opened his mouth and blinked as a vowel sound escaped his lips.

"Ahh." Hinamori sighed in relief that he didn't take it the wrong way.

"Momo?" He asked righet after still looking forward not even taking a spare glance at her.

"Hmm?" she answered with a short reply and slouched a little.

"I love you." Three small words slipped from his mouth it wasn't a mistake either, he knew what he had said and why he said it.

"Ahh..." Hinamori said not realizing what he said then it snapped in her mind.

"WHAT?!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, Hitsugaya smirked at finally looking at her.

"You heard me." He said not taking his eyes off of her when a moment before he was neglected to even look at her. Hinamori blushed darkly at the stare he was giving her and looked at her knees and hanged her head so her eyes were hidden.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-kun..." She mumbled to quiet to be normal... Hitsugaya sighed and shuffled his way over to her until he was right beside her so close that they were touching which only made Hinamori Blush more.

Nothing was said for a moment and all that made noise right now was Hitsugaya White Captain cape blowing behind him in the cold shuddering wind.

"Whitey-kun..." She said with her head still lowered, Hitsugaya chose not to say anything and would just let Hinamori finish. He heard her gulp before she looked up right as the moon was hidden by clouds that the wind had blow over. But it didn't hide the small sparkle that was in her eyes.

"You never asked for me to be your Valentine..." She muttered a blinked her brown eyes, Hitsugaya just looked at her straight in the eyes before a soft smile crossed his lips

"That's because you already were _My Valentine, _Momo..." and with that he leaned forward until is rough lips met her soft ones.

His eyes were still open until they slowly drifted closed and so did Hinamori's her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, His left hand wrapped around her waist and his right hand moved to her chin and held her in place, he licked her lips asking for entrance and it wasn't long until she opened her mouth, his tongue slide in, they battled for dominance for awhile but Hitsugaya came out as victor. He explored each end of her mouth and made a memory of it. Her hands moved from his neck to his hair and started playing with it some; His right hand had fallen from her chin and crept its way to her back. They stayed like that for the last remaining minute of Valentine's Day.

They finally pulled apart from each other to catch their breath and looked in each other's eyes.

"Whitey-kun you didn't freak out saying someone was eating your face..." Hinamori said with a slight smile growing on her face, Hitsugaya looked the other way.

"Shut up bed wetter." He said and Hinamori's eye grew big.

"I don't wet the bed anymore Hitsugaya-kun!!"

--

Hmm what happened to Rukia and Ichigo? Err use you imagination people! XD along with a few other things in this story :3

Well this is just a little Valentine's Day story, nothing other than that...

Whelp it my first time writing a Bleach story, and Hitsugaya was OOC for a reason!! Loll

Read and Review!! Or give me flames I LOVE FLAMES!! Their so pretty 8D

Ja-Ja


End file.
